


Worthy

by taylor_tut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Silly, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A silly drabble prompt on my tumblr for Peter injuring himself trying to pick up Thor's hammer.





	Worthy

Peter rubbed his hands together as if preparing himself mentally to deadlift a car. 

“Peter, we’ve all tried to pick it up,” Steve warned, “and I swear, it’s some kind of magic thing that only Thor can do.”

Thor frowned. “Worthiness,” he repeated for what had to be the hundredth time. 

“I know,” Peter argued, “but you’ve all tried, and I feel left out. I want to see for myself.”

Tony rolled his eyes, holding his cup of coffee impatiently. “I thought we were gonna do real science in the lab, not play around with magical hammers?” He gestured to Princess Shuri, who’d been hanging around Stark Tower more often now that she and Peter had started comparing engineering notes. “You’re not supposed to keep ladies waiting.”

Shuri clapped. “Let! Him! Try!” she cheered. 

“It’ll only take a sec!” Peter maintained, and Tony shrugged. 

“Fine, but when you give yourself a hernia lifting that thing, I expect you to tell May I told you not to.”

“Noted,” he muttered. 

“Firmly grasp it in your hand,” Shuri instructed. 

Peter frowned and wrapped his hands tightly around the handle, then broke his grip laughing at her reference. 

“Shut up,” he said, “I need complete concentration!” 

Shuri locked her lips and threw away the key, urging him to continue. 

“One,” he breathed, gripping the hammer as tightly as he could, “two, three!” 

“Peter!”

“Ow!” 

Blood dripped from his nose, Steve fluttered nervously looking for tissues, Thor stood dumbfounded, and Shuri was cackling. 

“What the hell just happened?” Tony asked, clearly not having processed the scene that had transpired before his eyes. “I must’ve blacked out, because I  _know_  you didn’t just whack yourself in the nose with the hammer of the God of Thunder.” 

“It’s not funny,” Peter whined, muffled through the hand he’d pressed to his nose and mouth to try to stop the bleeding, “it hurt!” 

This kid was going to be the death of all of them.


End file.
